Viz, The New Tallest
by Kylee M. Fowler
Summary: Chapter 11 is UP! This is another one of my Viz fics. This time, Viz is grown up and it's her turn to become Tallest. But what will happen when things such as love and revenge get in the way? ::This story has been discontinued and will remain incomplete::
1. The New Tallest

I was going to be Tallest.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears when my dad told me. He was just an inch taller than I was now. So in a month or so I would take his and Uncle Purple's position as ruler of Irk.  
  
It has been about 4 years since I was assigned to Earth. There I met Dib and Gaz when I was blending in as their adopted sister. I went to skool with them to find out more information. I learned that Zim was assigned to the same planet as me. I also found out that he has always had a big crush on me. I wasn't too surprised since every day I get anonymous love letters from irken boys with too much hope.  
  
Well, to make a long story short, I never got to invade Earth. I had bonded too well with the inhabitants especially Dib who always tries to save aliens from invading. My first impression of him was crazy. He may be crazy but he was a good friend.  
  
"My Tallest, I have your mail." Said my servant.  
  
"Thank you Yali, just leave it on my table." I said.  
  
Yali used to be my dad's servant. She's now my servant because Uncle Purple blurted out that they have been having an affair and now dad is forbidden to see her ever again. She still wanted to work at our palace so she was assigned to me.  
  
"So. Much. Mail." I said to myself. I got so much every day that it was starting to become very stressful.  
  
I decided to do my little sorting process. I'd put all the magazines in one pile, all the love letters in one pile, and all the junk in the garbage.  
  
As I was looking through everything I saw something peculiar. It was a red disc. All mail is recorded these days on videos because only idiots on irk would actually write unless they were signing an important document. But a red disc is different because all mail is recorded on a blue disc or a green disc. Nobody sells any red discs for recording anymore. I never understood why it was different I was just told that it wasn't normal.  
  
Anyway I put the disc in my computer and played it. I was Zim… again.  
  
"Hi Viz. This is Zim again. I just wanted to tell you that I am coming back to Irk for a while. If you want, you can meet me at the shipping docks tomorrow. You don't have to meet me, I just thought you I'd take you to my favorite restaurant for some lunch. Bye, I'll see you. Or I might not…"  
  
It ended and I was giggling a little bit. He never seemed to use the right words in any situation. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Fiz!" she said.  
  
I opened the door for her.  
  
"Viz, you are not going to believe this." Said Fiz excitedly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Dib's here!"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, he built a ship and rode it all the way here. He said it took him a year to build." She said.  
  
"Cool, where is he now?"  
  
"He's in the dungeons."  
  
"We have dungeons?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Remember that's where Tak is."  
  
"Oh, those dungeons!" I said. "I forgot we had them because no one ever needs to be thrown in there. Why is Dib there anyway?"  
  
"Because he was an alien with an unauthorized vehicle."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should go bail him out then?"  
  
"Yeah, he came such a long distance to get here. I don't know why but he did." Fiz nodded.  
  
"Okay I'll go get him."  
  
I ran out of my room but I was about to turn a corner when I heard voices.  
  
"Viz, why did you stop?" Fiz said when she caught up to me.  
  
"Shush." I whispered. I listened harder. There were two people talking.  
  
"I know that I'm not going to be Tallest anymore but since my wife left us a long time ago I've been very lonely." Said the first voice.  
  
"But won't she try to come back now that you're leaving your job to Viz? Your wife has always supposed to be Tallest before you. She's probably even taller than you now." Said the second voice  
  
"I know. That's why I am not letting her come back because even if she does come she might try to overthrow Viz even though she had always wanted Viz to be Tallest. But times are different now. And I haven't seen her in years. Which is why I was always trying to see you. My wife doesn't care about me anymore."  
  
I finally knew who was talking. It was my dad and Yali. But what do they mean by she's coming back? Dad and Uncle Purple told me that my mom and my aunt had left because they were too good for us. I can vaguely remember when I was little and my mom had cared for me but it was so hard to remember her. I didn't even remember her name.  
  
"We gotta go tell Liz." Whispered Fiz.  
  
"Right." I said.  
  
We went back to my room to send Liz a transmission. She was currently on the Massive because she wanted to take a college course because the Massive had some of the best scholars living on it. I dialed her number but she wasn't there. All we heard was a message.  
  
"Hello, you have called room 576 on floor 14 of the Massive. I am currently in class so please leave a message after the beep. Thank you!" Said Liz's messege.  
  
I hung up. If we left a message then anyone could easily hear it.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Fiz. "If my mom and your mom are really coming here to take your job then who is going to be Tallest?"  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
On Earth, a few days ago…  
  
"Where is that Dib human?" Zim thought. "He has been missing from school for 3 weeks."  
  
Ms. Bitters was now blabbing on about the geography of the Middle East. A few minutes later the bell finally rang and children were walking instead of running out of the room. The class was now in high skool and Zim had been very confused when he had gone to skool on the first day and there was no one there. The principal had finally came in to tell him that he didn't go there anymore and he had to go to high skool.  
  
Now it has been a month since the first day and everyone still thought it was hilarious. Zim just ignored them and continued to plot against earth. He wans't going to let some little embarrasing moment get in the way of his mission.  
  
But he first had to go on vacation to Irk. Ever since he had heard that Viz was going to be Tallest, he had to congratulate her. Zim walked home and got ready to leave. He didn't have to bring anything except for GIR who would definitely destroy everything if he was left alone.  
  
When his Voot Cruiser was ready, he started the long journey to Irk. 


	2. Alien from Inner Space

On Irk.  
  
Fiz and me started our way toward the dungeons. It was time to bail Dib out.  
  
"It's about time you guys came." Said Dib happily. "They were feeding me moldy Jell-O and I had to share the cell with Tak."  
  
Tak emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Uh, hello Tak." I said. "So what's new with you?"  
  
I immediately regretted what I said.  
  
"Hmm, what's new with me?" said Tak. "There hasn't been much going on except I'm starving and I have to bathe twice every month. Oh yeah, and my ankle is chained to the wall which isn't very pleasant but don't worry. I've been getting used to it."  
  
I looked at her feet. It looked like her ankle was really hurting. I didn't think she deserved this life. But I couldn't deal with it either. Dad and Uncle Purple locked her up and they would have to get her out.  
  
"Well, it's been nice seeing you again Tak." I said.  
  
Tak didn't say anything. She just glared evilly at me. She was starting to scare me so I ordered the guard to get Dib out and then we went back up to my room.  
  
"So Dib," said Fiz, "are you currently seeing anyone?"  
  
"Well, if you mean that I'm looking at someone right now then yes, you are within my sight."  
  
Fiz laughed, "you are so funny!"  
  
I whispered to Dib. "What she was saying was 'are you dating anyone.'"  
  
"Oh. No, I'm not!" he said.  
  
"You so need to grow up. How old are you anyway?" I said.  
  
"I'm 15! And why would you say that I need to grow up?" Dib asked.  
  
"Because you know nothing about anything!" said Fiz  
  
"Then how can I prove that I know something. I know lots about you're race from studying Zim at skool." He said proudly.  
  
"I have an idea." Fiz said, she had a big grin on her face. Then she giggled. "You can go out with me!"  
  
"What?" Dib and me said together.  
  
"That's right!" she said. "How about later today?"  
  
"Well." he started.  
  
"Don't tell me that you haven't dated anyone before."  
  
"Of course I have!" he lied. "I'm going to prove it."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you later." Fiz said.  
  
Fiz left the room.  
  
"What am I going to do, Viz?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I know that she knows that you haven't gone out with a girl before. She was just making an excuse to go out with you."  
  
"Why would she do that?" questioned Dib.  
  
"Duh, she really likes you. Liz does too but you haven't seen her since she went to study on the Massive. But Liz isn't really you're type. She said-"  
  
"So what should I do on the date?" said Dib cutting me off.  
  
"Just be yourself. She's not testing you or anything."  
  
'Well that's good to know."  
  
Suddenly there's a knock on the door.  
  
I pushed a button on my desk that had a camera that saw outside my door. I saw Uncle Purple. There was a person behind him but I couldn't really see who it was.  
  
"Come in!" I said.  
  
Uncle Purple came in and following him was a man my age that I wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Hello Uncle Purple. Who is that?"  
  
"Don't you remember me?" the man asked. "I'm Nur."  
  
Then I remembered. He was a boy that wanted to marry me when we were younger but I always turned him down even though he's handsome and rich.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked. I haven't seen him for years.  
  
"Well, since you are going to be Tallest, I thought that you would be very stressed out and everything because you are about to rule a planet and everything. So I decided to visit for a while." Nur smiled at me.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to get along just fine with help from my friends and family but thank you anyway." I didn't really want to get into anything with him.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" said Uncle Purple. "Why don't you two go out tonight and have some fun. I know a great restaurant."  
  
"Well, actually." I tried to think fast. "I already had plans for later today."  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Nur.  
  
"Yeah. Fiz, Dib, and me were planning on going out. Isn't that right Dib?" I asked with my eye twitching a little.  
  
"Yeah! We were all going to this place. Well, I don't know where exactly because I'm not from this planet and I'm just going with Fiz and Viz cause they probably know a fun place."  
  
"Yep," I said, "So we can't possibly have plans tonight."  
  
"Well," said Uncle Purple. "Then what about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Um, I'm not doing anything . yet." I said.  
  
"Great!" Said Nur. "Then we'll get together tomorrow."  
  
Before I could say anything else, Uncle Purple left to show Nur where he would be staying.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go meet Fiz." Said Dib.  
  
"Okay, you go have fun. And remember to be yourself and don't do anything that would make you look stupid." I said.  
  
"You got it!" said Dib.  
  
Dib was walking towards the door when he tripped over Vir.  
  
"Ouch! What was that doing there?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot I left Vir there. Since I'm gonna be tallest I don't really need a SIR unit anymore. So I just left him wherever."  
  
"Okay," said Dib rubbing his head and looking at the floor. He was just about to leave when I got an idea.  
  
"Wait, you take Vir, Dib."  
  
"Why would I need-" Dib started. "Oh, it would help me defeat Zim, right?"  
  
"Um, sure. But I also just thought you could use a friend."  
  
"Sure, well, I'm gonna be late if I don't go now." He said picking up Vir. He ran away.  
  
I closed my door and then turned my attention to all of my mail. Then I went to my intercom and called Yali.  
  
"Yali, do you think you can get rid of all my mail so no one can send anymore?" 


	3. Dissapointment

I finished chapter 3! All I have to say about this is that there is a major twist in the plot. So enjoy and remember to R and R.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night.  
  
I left the palace and started toward the shipping docks with Kryz, my robot twin. I had used her previously on Earth but she was still pretty handy. We walked past the restaurant that Dib and Fiz went to. Fiz was giggling and Dib looked like he was very nervous.  
  
Kryz and I finally made it to the shipping docks in a few minutes. I saw Zim waiting by his voot cruiser with his insane little robot that scared me so much. We went over to them.  
  
"Hi Zim." I said.  
  
"Hey Viz! Did you decide to go out with me?" he asked as if he was about to find out the meaning of life.  
  
"Well," I said. "I don't want to disappoint you but I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
I started to walk away.  
  
"But why not?" he asked. "I really like you a lot."  
  
"I was thinking earlier and I realized that you are not really my kind of person."  
  
Zim stopped to think for a second.  
  
"I've liked you for a very long time. I've been waiting forever to see you again." He said.  
  
"Okay," I started, "I'll just tell you that hundreds of guys mail me letters and presents every day hoping that maybe I'd send them something back. But none of them would ever understand that I couldn't get to know each and every one of them personally. The only reason I know you personally is because you've done so much damage to Irk during Impending Doom I and I just happened to get assigned to the same planet for Impending Doom II. It may seem that I have liked you before but that's before I actually thought about everything."  
  
I turned away and ran with Kryz. Everything I had said to him was what I really thought and there was nothing else to discuss about it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So did you all like it? I bet you probably thought that Viz and Zim would have gotten together. Well there's more to come. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Old Friends

The next day . . .  
  
It was morning and while everyone was eating breakfast, I was still in bed. I wasn't sleeping but I was just thinking about my decision last night. I still think I did the right thing because he should understand that he really doesn't like me. He just thinks I'm pretty.  
  
Though my whole life, or as much as I could remember, I had been told I was pretty. I just smiled and told them thanks but now I wanted to be someone else. I wanted to be known for my personality.  
  
I finally got up and measured myself against a ruler on my wall. I was almost Dad and Uncle Purple's height. When I went to the kitchen I saw Dib and Fiz having breakfast.  
  
"What do you call this stuff again?" asked Dib.  
  
Fiz giggled. "Its called Tzipooch. I thought I already told you."  
  
"It's such a funky name. Who thought of it?"  
  
"I named it." I said as I was sitting down.  
  
"Why did you name it 'Tzifooch'?" he asked.  
  
"It's Tzipooch, not Tzifooch, for your FYI. And I named it Tzipooch because Tzi is in a very ancient irken language and it means hope."  
  
"Then what's the pooch for?" he asked. "Wait a minute, is this made out of dog? Ugh!" he started spitting it out.  
  
"No," I shook my head. "Pooch is the ancient word for 'the best'."  
  
"So it means 'hope the best'." said Fiz.  
  
"Okay, so what is it made out of?"  
  
"Not out of dog." Said Fiz.  
  
"It's kind of like egg on your planet except a different taste. It has some sauce and stuff added to it. Sometime it's made with meat but not the kind your eating." I said.  
  
"Kind of like an omelet."  
  
"A what?" Fiz and I asked  
  
"Ooookaaaay." He said. Then he changed the subject. "So what are we doing today."  
  
"Well, I have a date with Nur." I said.  
  
"When did you get a date with Nur?" asked Fiz surprised.  
  
"Last night he wanted to go out but I told him I had plans so now we have to go out tonight." I explained.  
  
"Aren't you going to make another excuse for today?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"But you hate him!" she said jumping out of her seat. "And you're great at making excuses!" she started speaking very fast. "Remember the time we didn't want to go to that conference about financial stuff because we knew we would get bored, so you told Uncle Red and my dad that you weren't feeling well and you even cooked up some fake barf to prove it and you made them fooled for four weeks but me and Liz still had to go . . . but the point is that you can get out of anything!" She took a big breath.  
  
"Woah, you just said one big run-on sentence!" said Dib.  
  
"I know." Said Fiz breathing deeply.  
  
"Well, I know I'm great at getting out of stuff but I haven't seen him for a while and I just want to see what he's like this time." I said.  
  
"Wow, you're sure changing Viz. First you have a crush on that Nix guy, then you dump Zim, and now you wanna go out with someone you used to despise." She said. "Hey I don't remember knowing that word, despise. What does it mean?"  
  
"How do you know about what happened with Zim?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Dib and I were at the restaurant when we saw you walk by with Kryz. We thought something was wrong because you never go out in public too much because someone might mob you."  
  
"That's why I took Kryz." I said.  
  
"Yeah, anyway, we kind of walked by while he was getting told by you and we heard it all."  
  
"But no one was around!"  
  
"We used my supersonic ear thingy so we could hear things far away." Said Dib. "And I am so glad you decided to not like Zim. I don't even know why you liked him in the first place."  
  
"I never liked him. Didn't you hear that part?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah . . ."  
  
Suddenly Nur came in.  
  
"Good morning Viz, and Fiz and your big headed alien friend." Said Nur.  
  
"Good morning." Fiz and me said at the same time while Dib said, "My head's not big! And I'm not an alien."  
  
"Well, you're not from this planet . . . so you're an alien. Well anyway, I can't wait for our date tonight, Viz."  
  
"Neither can she." Mumbled Fiz looking down at her plate so he couldn't hear.  
  
The transmission screen popped up on the wall and I saw one of our servants.  
  
"Viz, there's a man here that wants to speak to you privately. He said it's important." Said the servant.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there right away." I said. The screen went blank. I turned to everyone. "I'll be right back."  
  
I left the kitchen and went into the main hall and then outside. There's a tall wall that surrounds the palace and whoever wanted to see me would be right outside the gate. I walked across our lawn and to the gate. I punched a code in the door and opened it. Waiting out there was, Nix! He's my friend who was born with no legs. I ran over and greeted him.  
  
"Hi Nix! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's about Zim." he said.  
  
"Oh, I guess he told you what happened, huh?"  
  
"Yeah he told me that. I just wanted to ask you if you remember a long time ago at your birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember you were there and then you left but I can't really remember the details because it was so long ago."  
  
"I'll try to improve your memory."  
  
He floated behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Then everything went blank and a flashback came. Viz was suddenly at her party many years ago watching herself and Nix.  
  
(A/N: Flashback time! Yay!)  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"You no, my brother really likes you." Said Nix.  
  
"I don't think he's really my type." Said Viz.  
  
"Sure he is! He's going to be an invader just like you, and."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't know. Just spend more time with him and make him happy."  
  
"Sorry, I don't think I'll like him."  
  
"You'll never know if you don't take a chance."  
  
"I don't want to take the chance, I know I won't like him."  
  
"Then if you want to like him . I don't want to know someone who won't  
take chances. If you don't take chances, you can never get on with  
your life."  
  
"Nix, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm going to leave you, Viz. Zim really likes you. I want you to get  
to know my brother."  
  
"I already told you! He's not my type." Viz was starting to cry a  
little.  
  
"I've lived with him my whole life and he is definitely your type.  
Goodbye Viz"  
  
~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Everything cleared and I was back at the gate with Nix.  
  
"That's what really happened?" I asked.  
  
Nix nodded.  
  
"So I guess I really hurt his feelings this time."  
  
"That's why I want you to make it up to him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take him out to dinner tonight."  
  
"But I can't tonight! I'm going out with Nur."  
  
"Then what are you going to do? I already made plans for you two!"  
  
"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"No! That's when Zim's leaving to go back to Earth."  
  
"Really? I thought he'd stay a bit longer." I said.  
  
"Well he does have a planet to conquer." He said.  
  
"So how am I gonna go out with two people. I'm great at excuses but I already made an excuse not to go with Nur yesterday." I thought for a second. Then I got an idea. "I could always use . . . Kryz."  
  
"Doesn't Zim know about her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not if she's with Nur."  
  
"So you really do wanna go out with Zim?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really. It's just to make him feel better. But I can control Kryz so it's as if I'm in two places at once. Then tomorrow I'll just ask Nur if he wants to have plans again. He'll be more than happy to. So I'll be on the better date tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I think I understand." He said. "But you've gotta have someone to monitor this to make sure nothing goes wrong. Someone that can easily go to two places in a flash. Someone brave, someone who can fly. Someone-"  
  
"Okay, I get the picture. Someone like . . ."  
  
"Me." He answered.  
  
"Sure, So you'll comeback and forth to restaurants so you'll know what's up and make sure everything runs smooth."  
  
"You got it. I'll give you a watch that you can communicate to me from. All you have to do is press a button and I'll know if you're in trouble." He said.  
  
He gave me the watch.  
  
"Okay, and shouldn't Kryz get one too?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, here it is."  
  
He hands over the second watch.  
  
"Have a great time!" he said. Then he floats away.  
  
"I sure will." I mutterered. 


	5. The Date

Due to "popular" demand, I'm bringing back Viz! Woohoo! Actually, it's not that popular. But, I'm still going to post the chapters I've written as long as people read and review. So . . . enjoy!

IMPORTANT: And just so you know, each of my Viz stories are a continuation from the last, which means I write a lot about things that have happened before. So if you want to follow the whole Viz trilogy, you may want to start at The Past of Invader Viz, then The Story of Invader Viz, before this one.

Just thought you should know that there is an actual order, like Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter. It makes sense, doesn't it? )

Haha. I've taken up enough of your precious reading time. Go! Read! Review!

One last note: Zim will be pretty OOC in this chapter, but I've tried the best I could to bring him back.

- - - - - - -

Later that day . . .

I was all dressed up for my date. Fiz and I were just helping Kryz get into the same outfit when something miraculous happened.

"Viz, I can put this dress on myself." Said Kryz.

I stopped breathing.

"Wh-what?" I asked no one in particular.

"You heard me, I can do this myself." Said Kryz.

I stepped away from the robot.

"Viz, stop fooling around." Said Fiz. "We're going to be late if you don't stop doing your psychic control thingy."

"Fiz. I didn't make her say that." I said.

"Of course you did, she can't say anything unless you send her what to say through your mind. I helped build her with you, Liz, and Dib. You know that she can't do anything without your help."

"But I'm seriously not doing anything! This robot has got a mind of its own! I'm not sure I can control her anymore."

I tried to make the robot say something like I used to, but it wouldn't respond.

"Fiz is right, Viz. If you don't stop spazzing, then I'll be late for my date." Said Kryz.

Than Kryz pulled away from Fiz and finished zipping the dress. Then she walked over to my closet and got out a lime green necklace just like the one I was wearing.

"Um, Viz?" asked Fiz.

"I didn't make her do that either." I said as Kryz tied a pair of shoes on.

"Let's get Dib, he'd know what's up." Said Fiz.

(A/N: Incase you haven't read the previous story of invader Viz, There's a part where Viz, Fiz, Liz, and Dib build the robot Kryz and it looks exactly like Viz. And the way Viz controls it is with her mind so Kryz usually can't do anything unless Viz makes her.)

A few minutes later Dib was in my room inspecting Kryz's artificial brain.

"I'm pretty sure it's artificial intelligence." He concluded, closing up Kryz's head.

"But now I can't control anything she does."

"Maybe if you asked me politely, I would do what you want." said Kryz.

We explained what happened with Zim and Nur.

"I guess I'll help. I got nothing better to do."

"Thank you!" I said.

There was a knock on the door. I looked at my security camera and saw Nur. I hid in my closet and Kryz left with him. When they were gone, I came out.

"Now I just gotta wait for Zim." I said with my eyes to the floor.

"I'm just glad you don't like him," said Dib, "it's just not cool having my sister and my enemy going out on a date. Whatever you do, don't kiss him!"

"My gosh, Dib." I said. "I'm not even your sister. Membrane didn't sign any papers when he took me so it's not like it's official."

"But I feel like you're my sister." He said. "I can remember before you told me you were irken and I'd teach you all about paranormal stuff. I just needed someone to share it with since I don't have too many friends."

"Dib, sorry, but you don't have _any_ friends at all, no offence." I said. "At least I gave you Vir, have you fixed him up?"

"Yep!" said Dib. "He knows everything there is to know about aliens, Bigfoot, crop circles, and etc. But promise you won't kiss him!"

"Okay I promise!" I said.

Then my doorbell rang. I sighed. My camera monitor showed Zim looking nervous and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"There he is, I'll see you later." I said. "You better get in the closet, he'd have a fit if he knew you were here in my room."

Dib nodded and went into my closet. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Viz! You look nice!" he said instantly. He was wearing a nice looking tux that he must have rented. "Here's some flowers."

"Yeah, I like your tux." I said.

"Oh, this? I just found it lying in the back seat of my voot runner and decided to wear it."

We walked out of my room and I shut the door.

At the restaurant . . .

Everyone was staring at me. It was the most awkward situation I've ever been in. I could hear people whispering everywhere in the room.

"Dude, is that the princess?"

"She hasn't been out of the palace for like, ever!"

"What the hell is she doing with Zim? She doesn't deserve that creep."

"Um," said Zim. "I think maybe this place isn't a good idea. Let's just go for a walk."

"Okay, sure."

We got up and left. I was glad that Zim decided to leave. I thought he might want to show me off to everyone and show how lucky he got.

But he was different than before. He wasn't boasting about taking over Earth or how great he was. He was actually thinking about me as just another irken.

Zim and I walked down the street. Occasionally, someone would turn and look at me or try to tell me something, but we just kept walking past them. I looked up at the sky and saw Nix floating on a windowsill. He gave me the thumbs up sign and I just kept walking.

During the whole date I kept reminding myself not to think about Zim as more than just a friend. I wanted to see what Nur was like. Who knows? Maybe Nur is more than just a guy that uses pickup lines. Maybe he's more romantic.

Zim and I ended up picking up food from a caterer and having a picnic. We were walking back to the palace when Zim stopped me.

"Um, Viz. I wanted to talk about last night."

"Zim, didn't Nix tell you this date was classified as a "I'm sorry" date?"

"Well, yeah. But I just wanted you to know that I'm okay if you don't feel the same way I do. I'm going back to earth tomorrow and I don't know when I'll see you again. So, can I ask you just one small favor? It won't mean anything, I promise."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've never been kissed by another irken girl before. Can you?"

"Well," I thought about what Dib said, and I promised I wouldn't kiss Zim.

"Sorry Zim, I can't do that. Thanks anyway for a nice evening. Can you take me home now?"

"Erg, ok . . . but tomorrow, Zim will conquer Earth, though he cannot conquer your heart!" he said, seeming to return back to his old self.

He drove me home in his voot cruiser. I did kind of feel bad for letting him down, but he must have gotten my point.


	6. Poetry?

(A/N: YAY! here's chapter 6! please R+R! I love hearing your feedback!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Invader Zim, or Emily Dickinson's poems.

* * *

The week after the date with Zim, I had quite a growth spurt. Each day I grew more and more, until I had finally exceeded my dad's height. Then we had rehearsal for the tallest coronation ceremony.

My dad did most of the work in ordering people where to go. He wanted everything to be perfect for my coronation.

"Okay, okay, okay people! You! Yeah, you in the red shirt! No, no, no! The other guy in the red shirt! The red shirt WITHOUT the striped! Go over there! Hurry up already! Don't drop the camera! That thing's expensive, dammit!"

My uncle Purple helped out too:

"Hey you! Yeah you in the red shirt! The red shirt WITH stripes! Get me some more snacks! Hurry up! I'm hungry, dammit!"

Finally when everything was in place, we started rehearsing the speeches. No one really said anything. We just rehearsed the order of people going up to the podium.

After hours and hours of sitting, we were finally done. I had some free time until lunch, so I decided to ask Nur for a "second" date.

It was pretty hard to find him, but I eventually found him all by himself in the library sitting a table. He was talking to himself . . .

"I hide myself within my flower,

That wearing on your breast,

You, unsuspecting, wear me too-

And angels know the rest.

I hide myself within my flower,

That, fading from your vase,

You, unsuspecting, feel for me

Almost a loneliness."

I was speechless. He wasn't talking to himself, he was reading poetry! I never knew he was so . . . what's the word I'm looking for? Complex?

The floor creaked as I moved and Nur's antennas picked up the sound. He turned around, startled to see me.

"H-hi Viz, how's it going?" he asked trying to be casual as usual.

"I never knew you liked to read poetry, Nur." I said.

"Oh, um, you heard that?"

"Uh, yeah." I said as if it was suddenly obvious.

"Well, I haven't liked it for a long time, I just recently heard about this one poet from a friend of mine. She lived on Earth a while ago. Her name was Emily Dickinson, I think."

I didn't really know how to react to this, so I just decided to get down to business.

"Hey, Nur. How would you like to go on another date?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7! I'll see you later!"

He grabbed his book and ran off. I stood there dumbstruck.

What a _very_ interesting guy, I thought.


	7. This Dream's a Reality

WARNING: ROMANCE AHEAD!

(A/N: woohoo! here is the next chapter! i hope u enjoy, and R+R!)

After my odd encounter with Nur, I decided to check what actually happened on my "first" date when Kryz went. I expected her to be in my room, but since she now had artificial intelligence, you never know what she could be doing.

I went to my room and enterered my password on the keypad next to the door. It slid open and I walked inside. I was very shocked at what I saw.

"Dib? Fiz? What are you doing?" I asked.

In a panic, they pulled themselves apart and tried to look innocent. I had just walked in on them kissing!

"Well, you see, we were just . . ." Fiz started, then she said, "umm, bye!"

She grabbed Dib and ran out of the room for her dear life. After that, I burst out laughing.

"Well, they're moving faster than I expected!" I said to myself.

"Who's moving faster?" asked Kryz as she walked through the door.

"Oh nothing." I said. "Hey I have something to ask you. Can I see a tape of what happened on your date with Nur? I'm going out with him tonight."

"Sure." She said, shrugging. She reached behind her head where her many memory cards were stored. She took out the one that is used for video and audio recordings. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" I said, then I went over to my big transmission screen and put the card in the drive and watched.

Everything on the date went smoothly. The farthest they went was holding hands, and no kissing or anything. After I watched the entire date, I picked out an appropriate outfit for tonight. It was a long red dress with black and white horizontal stripes, which wouldn't make me look so tall when I went out in public.

Nur showed up exactly at 7 like he promised. He gave me a pin with a red rose on it. I put it on my dress because it matched.

"Wow, you look great Viz. I hope you're ready to dance!" he said.

I blinked. "Dance?"

"Yeah, we're going to Club Spife! It'll be fun!" he said excitedly.

I blinked again. "Club Spife? Why?"

"I know you'll love it! Don't be shy!" he said.

"Well, I guess we can go there. I'm just not much of a club person. And I'm royalty! I'm gonna be tallest in a few days! I can't do anything to ruin my reputation!" I said.

"Don't worry about it!" Nur said. "Nothing bad will happen. I'll protect you with my life!"

He took my hand and we ran out of the palace.

Meanwhile . . .

Two Irken females rode in a ship through space. They each had a determined look on their face. It looked as if they had big plans for something.

At Club Spife . . .

Nur and I made our way through a large crowd of people. I towered over all of them, and Nur was just a couple inches below me. He was very tall and respected, but he had already reached his maximum height.

We sat down at a booth and a lady took our order. We decided that we should sit down for most of the time until a lot of people stopped dancing, because my height was more recognizable when there were a lot of shorter people to compare me to.

We ordered non-alcoholic drinks. I have never had alcohol in my life and I didn't plan on it anytime soon.

Nur and I chatted as we sipped our drinks. He was excited for me that I was going to be Tallest. I told his he could say a speech at either my coronation or the party after, and he said he'd think about it.

After a while of sitting and talking, we finally noticed that many people had left already.

"Wow, it's really late." Said Nur. "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded and he took my hand. We walked up to the middle of the dance floor. The computer-DJ was playing a popular slow song, called "This Dream's a Reality." The computer-DJ had songs from all around the universe, (which were received from satalites) and this one just happened to be from Earth.

Nur put his arms around me, and I put mine around him.

_I can see your eyes_

_That look upon your face_

_I know you're a dreamer_

_Who just wants a place_

_To stay for the night_

_Well, I've turned on the light_

_Shown you who I am_

_And now that you know_

_I never want you to go_

He held me tighter. I smiled and closed me eyes while we swayed to the music.

_Wake up_

_'Cause there's no need to sleep_

_I know you are weary_

_But I wanted you to know_

_This dream's a reality_

_For you and me_

Nur ran his hand through one of my antennas.

_Everywhere I walk_

_It seems like I'm flying_

_You have never let me see you_

_When you were crying_

_But if you ever need a shoulder_

_I'll hold you tight_

_'Cause I've turned on the light_

_Shown you who I am_

_And now that you know_

_I never want you to go_

_Wake up_

_'Cause there's no need to sleep_

_I know you are weary_

_But I wanted you to know_

_This dream's a reality_

_For you and me_

_This dream's a reality_

_For you and me_

When the song was over, Nur took me outside to his ship, which we had used to get there. We flew up to the stars and gazed at the constellations while I rest in his arms.

"Nur?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you." I said.

He didn't say anything. He just touched my face, and kissed me deeply and passionately.


	8. The Next Morning

Woah sorry for the lag in updates. been sooo busy lately. pleasepleaseplease **read** and **review** this. i don't know whether to continue or not but if someone likes it i'll continue!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Next Morning**_

When I woke up I was still lying in Nur's arms. He woke up shortly after I did.

"Good morning." He said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning." I said smiling at him.

Then suddenly, something crossed my mind.

"Oh no!" I said sitting up. "I was supposed to have breakfast with my dad and Uncle Purple this morning!"

Nur sat there rubbing his chin. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's noon!" I said, putting my boots and gloves on. "They know we went out last night, and if they find out we never came back, I could get into big trouble."

"Woah, calm down Viz." Said Nur. "I could still fly you back to your window and you can make it there in time. You could tell your dad that you slept in or something."

"Okay." I said. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. But you have to give me one more kiss before you leave." he said smirking.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him. I didn't want to go back to my palace at all. I just wanted to stay in Nur's ship forever with him now that I realized I had feelings for him. But I knew I had to fulfill my duty as the tallest. I also knew my friends and family would miss me. So I pulled away from him.

"Okay, let's go." I sighed.

Nur left me on top of the palace. I activated my invisible shield, which I have used so many times in the past and went to my room.

No one was in my room, so I changed into my normal everyday clothes. I left for the kitchen. Everything in the hallway was silent. I started getting nervous because I didn't see anyone.

Then I heard a swift movement behind me. I turned around quickly. There was nothing. Then I turned back around and saw a box on the ground. I moved towards it cautiously and opened it. There was a note inside.

It said: give up your position you have no chance of keeping it

I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. There was someone who didn't want me to become tallest. The only question was who?

I decided to ignore it for now as I went to the kitchen. Dad and Uncle Purple were sitting there. They looked pretty bored.

"Viz!" said my dad. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just forgot to set my alarm last night and I slept in a little. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Just remember to set it next time." Said Purple.

"Um, dad. I have a question. What if there's someone who tries to assassinate me or something during my coronation tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, Viz, that's highly unlikely. Why do you ask?" said my dad.

"Oh, I was just worried, er, concerned." I said.

"It's impossible!" said Purple. "There's an invisible shield that's going to surround the podium. No laser or bullet could make it through."

"Yeah," said Red. "It's kinda like that little gadget you have that makes you invisible, except people can see you behind it."

"Okay, well that's a relief. How do you get in?" I asked.

"There's an DNA ID scan that allows only a selective few into the shield." Said Purple. "And also, we'll have a bunch of guards."

"But if by some small chance, someone actually-"

"Viz!" said my dad, cutting me off. "Why are you even thinking about this?"

"Yeah!" said Purple. "If you worry about it, you can't enjoy anything about it!"

"Okay I guess." I said.

"Now let's eat! We've been waiting a long time to start!" said my dad happily. "It's customary for the new tallest to have all of his or her meals with the previous tallest on the last day before the coronation. So we're gonna spend the whole day together!"

The servants brought out tray after tray of tzipooch and other Irken dishes. We began to eat everything we could get our hands on.

"Say, Viz." Said Uncle Purple. "Have you seen Fiz? It seems like all she does is spend time with that little alien kid. I forgot his name."

"Um," I nearly choked. I couldn't let him know they were dating. "Fiz has been busy lately. Something with her homework." I lied.

"Really now? She never put much effort in her work before. I always got bad reports from her teacher. Liz was always a hard worker."

"Oh, isn't she coming back today?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's going to say a speech too." Said my dad. "She should be here soon."

A servant entered the room. "My Tallest, Princess Liz has arrived."

"Wow, that was fast!" I said.

"Why don't you go greet her?" my dad asked.

I didn't wait another second. I was so excited that my cousin was back. I ran to the docks where Liz's ship would be.


	9. The Ceremony

Sorry I havnt updated in a bazillion years. i was pretty busy with school and stuff. Yep, cant wait until I get outta there! Anyway, I know there are some people who have been waiting for this chapter, so I'm very glad you were patient. Please R+R!

**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Ceremony_**

* * *

Viz! You're so tall! How on Irk are you?" said Liz jumping up and down.

"I'm awesome! How has it been on the Massive?" I asked.

"Things are going well," she said "I heard that Nur is here. Have you been giving him a hard time yet?"

I smirked. "Well . . . let's just say I've put all of the past aside."

"What? So you're saying that-"

Before she could finish, Fiz and Dib came running into the docks.

"Liz!" screamed Fiz. "I missed you!"

We all had a short reunion there. We updated Liz with all of the recent things that have happened. We told her about Yali and my father, how Dib came, then how Zim came, how Dib and Fiz hooked up, Nix coming back, then Nur, then my two dates with Zim and Nur.

I didn't tell anyone how my date with Nur went; I kept changing the subject when anyone asked. I just told them how I found a box with the note inside.

"Who could it be from?" asked Liz.

"Yeah," said Fiz, "who would want you to drop your position? There's no way you could give it up anyway. They only allow the tallest irkens to rule."

"I don't know, but the note said I have no chance of keeping my position, so there's someone out there out to get me." I said.

"Well whatever happens, Viz, we'll always be here!" said Dib. "I'm your brother, remember?"

"Dib! You're not my brother!" I said, laughing.

We all walked back inside to have lunch.

The next day…

As soon as I awoke in the morning, Fiz grabbed me. "Good morning Viz! Time to get ready!"

"What a lovely wakeup call . . ." I muttered.

Fiz dragged me out of bed and took me to get dressed. There were like 20 people waiting for me so they could take my measurements. About an hour later, they had fit me into my new tallest uniform- complete with a hover thingy! I was so excited that I didn't have to walk anymore. The tallest uniform looked just like my dad's, except it was blue with a few purple bands around it. Also, it was a woman's uniform, so it was different in the, err, upper chest area.

"I'm jealous Viz!" said Liz after she saw me. "You used to be no bigger than a little smeet!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said grinning.

I was so nervous for the ceremony later. I couldn't stop worrying about whether something would go wrong. I kept thinking about the note I got and if someone would actually try to sabotage everything. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and remembered what my dad said the previous day. I would be behind an invisible bubble shield and the door only opened by DNA activation. Also, there would be a zillion guards and people watching. After thinking these things though, I convinced myself that I was safe.

The time finally came for the ceremony. My dad and uncle gave an introduction speech to announce me. Then when he called my name, I came onto the stage, looking much more confident than I really was.

I stepped up to the podium and began to recite my speech I had practiced so many times. Everyone in the crowd kept cheering me on. In my speech, I had written down all the things that would change with me in power.

About 10 minutes into my speech, I heard a loud BOOM behind me. I turned around. There was so much smoke I couldn't see what had happened. I coughed and waited for the smoke to clear. Nur came running to me since he was in the bubble at the time. I threw my arms around him.

"What's happening?" I cried.

Before he could answer, We looked up to see two dark figures emerging from the smoke.

* * *

Ohhhh I love cliff hangers, don't you? Anway, you know what to do. Click that little button down there and review! 


	10. Cermony Crashers

Nur held me tight as the two figures approached. I had no idea what to expect. As the swirling smoke finally settled down a little bit, we could kinda see who they were.

The intruders were a race that I had never seen before in my life. They had oddly shaped heads, huge feet, and tiny bodies. They were shorter than me (well EVERYONE is shorter than I am now) but they were still very intimidating since they were so ugly.

"You're coming with us, princess." One of them said in a low grunting voice.

"No!" I yelled. "I am the _tallest _and I ORDER you to leave at once!" I sounded so much like a leader that I surprised myself.

The other one laughed. He had a high pitched voice that greatly differed from his friends. "Unfortunately, you are not the tallest just yet. Also, we are not Irken, which means that your rules don't even apply to us!"

Nur suddenly stood in front of me bravely. "If you want to get to her, you have to get through me first!"

The one with the high pitched voice scratched his head. The other one rolled his eyes then took out a laser and fired it at Nur.

"No!" I shouted. I fell to my knees and tried to wake him up.

"Don't worry, he's only stunned. Or . . . I hope he is."

"Jib, we're not supposed to kill anyone!" said the one with the low voice. "Our orders are to get _her_."

"Well I'm positive it was only a stun gun, Lob!" said Jib, the high-pitched voice creature. "They would never trust us with anything else."

"Whatever, let's get her and get outta here." Said Lob.

They came over to me and threw some grenades, which created ever more smoke, as if there wasn't enough smoke already.

I couldn't see a thing because of the ridiculous amount of smoke that had filled the protective bubble (which was a total failure!). I ran around and tried to find someone. Then suddenly, something hit me over the head and I blacked out.


	11. Trapped!

When I woke up I was in a dark cell. There was absolutely no light anywhere, except for a little bit coming from a small airplane-like window high up on the wall. I got up, walked over to the window, and looked out.

I gasped when I saw what was outside. There were planets and stars! Which meant, that I was onboard a ship of some kind. I was so busy looking through the window, that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me approaching.

"Hey, you're awake." Said a low voice.

I turned around to find silhouette of a short lopsided creature, which I assumed was Lob, my kidnapper.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

"It's not me that wants you," he grunted, "It's my boss."

"Well, take me to him! I wanna talk to whoever's in charge!" I shouted at him.

"You really shouldn't shout, princess. I am the one in control now." He said. I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. "Anyway, I'm here to take you to them."

I heard the click of a button and suddenly my hands were forced behind my back, while some kind of contraption fastened itself around my wrists. Then the same thing went around my ankles, and they gave me enough room to walk, but not to run.

Lob opened the cell door and led me out. I followed him since I could not run away. I had nowhere to run to. Not only was it so dark that I didn't know where to go, but I wasn't familiar with the ship I was on. Also, it would be hard to get away since it was a ship and we were in the middle of nowhere in outer space!

Finally I saw some light up ahead. Lob led me to it and we came to a doorway. He took me outside of it and there was light everywhere. It took me a while to get my eyes adjusted, but when I did, I saw we were on a balcony of some sort. It was a big circular room, and the balcony stretched all around the edges of the room.

I walked to the railing to see what was below, and when I did I almost screamed. I turned around to face Lob.

"T-this is the Massive!" I said.

"Yep, while your daddy and uncle were getting ready for you to become tallest, they forgot all about their most prized ship." He said in a mocking voice.

"But there's usually thousands! No . . . _millions_ onboard! I didn't see anyone down there!"

"Well, that's 'cause a large percentage of them are Irkens and other people taking college classes to prepare them for a future career." He said. "Whatever, I need to take you to the bridge."

As he led me to the bridge, I couldn't help but stare at the ship and everything below. I had been here many times as a kid, but lately I didn't have much time for it. The reason everyone was gone was because it was time for their "summer break" as humans would call it. That's the reason Liz came home. So with all the people gone off the ship, it was a very good time to attack and take over it, especially without a tallest in charge.

When we got to the bridge I saw all the mechanics and pilots and their normal stations, but they looked like they were under stress. This further proved my point that the Massive had been taken over, and the staff was under control of whoever was in charge here.

Lob told me to wait on the bridge. One of the pilots turned around and mouthed, "help me!" I gave him a apologetic look, and then heard a door swish open. The pilot quickly went back to his job.

I turned to look at who it was, and froze.

"Mom?"


End file.
